Sensual
by wasup1212121
Summary: It's Tino's and Berwald's first time, and Tino is quite nervous. However, a little technique that Berwald has come with may make Tino a little more excited... Yaoi, one-shot, and definitely smut you've never seen before.


On the coldest night of the year, Tino was sweating.

His heart pounded madly and his stomach churned in nervousness as he lay on the bed, waiting for Berwald to finish his shower.

_He's such a tall man, so that would mean that he has to match anatomically everywhere… right?_

Tino swallowed hard.

_If that's true, then… oh God…_

Tino's hand automatically went straight for his ass, almost protecting it until he realized how stupid he looked.

_What am I doing? It's going to be fine! I mean, I _want _this… right? _Tino thought. No matter how many times he told himself that it was going to be okay, thoughts of searing pain instantly killed his libido.

He couldn't believe that they waited this long for this to happen; it was almost three years since they shared their first kiss. Both of them wanted to go slowly, but Tino kept dragging it on and on. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Berwald, of course not; he was simply afraid of the penetration.

"T'no, are y'u okay?" Tino jumped a little at the sound of that deep voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Tino's voice trailed off as soon as his eyes locked on neatly defined, solid muscles. Drops of water from the shower rolled down the crevices like a river, set on a fixed path starting at his pecs. Tino watched hungrily as one droplet trickled its way all the way down the bigger man's body and disappear straight into his boxers.

Something stirred inside of Tino and replaced the fear he held but not ten seconds ago; a sudden need to be completely _ravaged _by this man popped into his head.

"T'no, are y'u sure yer r'dy for th's?" Berwald asked, completely oblivious to Tino's gawking.

"I'm sure." Tino assured him. Berwald wasted no time; he straddled the younger man and kissed him. His lips were surprisingly gentle on Tino's; he was used to passionate, rough kissing from the larger man. It always felt good, but Berwald's sudden softness was a refreshing change.

Berwald ran his hands up Tino's arms, beginning to push him down on the bed as soon as he reached his shoulders. His kisses began to grow just a little harder when his lips reached Tino's neck.

"B-Berwald…" His violet eyes became half-lidded and a burning flush creeped onto his face. The smaller man squirmed when he felt hands on his shirt, unbuttoning it with ease. It slipped off his body and was dropped into a heap on the floor.

Suddenly, Tino began to grow nervous again; he could feel the man's sharp, intimidating eyes scanning his entire body. His arms slowly began to cover himself up against his will, as if on instinct.

Berwald locked his gaze into those wide, moderately frightened, lilac eyes and sighed a little.

"T'no, I'm not g'nna hurt ya." He said. The poor man's face flushed into a deep scarlet.

_Why am I such a scardey-cat? _He thought miserably.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered. "I've n-never done this before…"

"Pl'se, T'no, let me m'ke y'u feel g'd." Berwald murmured in his ear as he stroked his arm. Tino slowly let his arms touch the bed and let Berwald look at him. Tino couldn't even bear to look him in the eyes; he was so embarrassed for acting like a wuss that he was sure Berwald was probably laughing on the inside.

"We don't h've to do th's if ya don't w'nt to." Berwald said. Tino suddenly perked up.

"I do, Berwald! I just—"

"Y'u look sc'red." Tino didn't know how to respond to that; the fact was that he _was _scared, but he didn't want to give Berwald the impression that he thought he was a big, scary monster or anything…

"Is th're anythin' y'u don't w'nt me t' do?" Berwald asked gently. Tino felt terrible; Berwald was being so patient with him despite the fact that he was half-hard.

"I… I don't want penetration. It… well… it kind of—"

"I und'rst'nd." Berwald said. "Rel'x; I h've other th'ngs pl'nned." Tino took a deep breath and released the tension in his muscles. Berwald kissed his collarbone tenderly, trailing his lips down snow-white skin until he came to dark pink buds. Tino inhaled sharply as he fondled each one with his tongue; he'd always been ridiculously sensitive there, and just a simple sweep of the man's tongue lit every nerve in his body on fire.

"B-Berwald…" he whispered, his breath coming in drawn-out pants. He suddenly felt a hand stroking him through his boxers, making him completely hard in moments. A shuddered gasp rippled from the smaller man's throat as those long fingers stroked him to the point of insanity.

"I c-can't last much longer… if you keep doing that…" Tino breathed. Berwald's heavenly fingers stopped in an instant, and Tino whined a little in desperation. He felt the rest of his clothes being stripped from his body and saw the bigger man's boxers within the pile before it was tossed to the floor. Tino brought his head up a little and nearly came right there; his Berwald, his silent, powerful man, was _gigantic_.

With his brain running purely on hormones, Tino automatically opened his legs for the man; he suddenly didn't care how he was fucked, he just wanted it _now_.

Berwald opened the nightstand drawer and took out a small bottle. Tino's emotions changed in a split second, and he suddenly felt uneasy again.

"B-Berwald, I thought—"

"I'm n't g'nna go 'nside ya." He interrupted. "Tr'st me." Tino nodded; he _did _trust Berwald and he knew that he would never hurt Tino.

Berwald squirted a little lubricant in his hands, warmed it up a little, and began to spread it along the Finn's creamy inner thighs. Tino grew puzzled; what _was _this?

"… Berwald?"

"It feels g'd, tr'st me." After he spread some on the other thigh and right on his cock, he bent Tino's knees gently and positioned himself above him. "Squ'ze yer legs t'gether a b't… j'st like th't." He confirmed as Tino pressed his thighs almost completely together.

Tino felt something hot between his thighs and pry them open just a little bit. Moments later, Berwald began to thrust.

"Berwald!" Tino wailed. With each thrust, Berwald's throbbing heat stroked his own as it slipped in and out of his milky thighs. Berwald leaned down and pressed his body against Tino's, lapping at his nipples again.

The friction between his legs, feeling that searing heat against him, Berwald's tongue on his sensitive spot… it was too much for the poor Finn. Never in his life had he felt more pleasure than that moment; he no longer cared for passion, for sensualality; he just wanted to be fucked to the point where he couldn't _think _anymore.

He clawed Berwald's back with his short nails, digging them into the skin to the point where it would definitely leave marks later.

The sweet moaning and panting directly in Berwald's ears made his body kick into overdrive. With shaky hands, he lubed up the smaller man one more time, grabbed his knees, and thrust so quickly between Tino's thighs that sweat instantly began to break out against Berwald's skin. His glasses fogged up immediately, and in one swift motion he put them on the nightstand and went right back to ravaging Tino.

"God, B-Berwald!" he mewled, watching the sweat dripping off of the man's hard muscles. Before he even knew what was going on, Tino's back arched in complete and utter ecstasy as he spiraled right over the edge.

He chanted Berwald's name like a mantra, with a few f-bombs for good measure, as he came. Tino could've sworn he felt the _Earth _move as white-hot heat exploded in his body. It wasn't long before Tino came all over his own stomach and chest.

Berwald, who had desperately been trying to keep himself going to satisfy the Finn, saw the mess he made all over himself and his raging, heated cheeks. With a few more thrusts, Tino heard a low moan come from deep in the back of Berwald's throat. His eyes shut tight and his jaw dropped, panting Tino's name until he contributed to the mess on Tino's body with one final grunt.

They were both hot, sweaty, gasping for air and exhausted; it was one of the best moments in their lives.

"T-T'no…" Berwald breathed, reaching for the box of tissues. "Yer a m'ss; let me cl'n y'u up."

"Kiss me instead." Tino murmured. Before Berwald had a chance to respond, Tino took him by the back of the head with both hands and kissed him passionately.

"I love you." Tino whispered. "That was… so wonderful…"

"I l've y'u too." Berwald answered. Berwald quickly wiped him down with tissues before they fell asleep on top of each other. Tino smiled all night long.

…..

**So I realize that this smut wasn't all as creative as my last story… I think… Anyways, I experimented a little with this one; this wasn't like most smut you've seen before, eh? I've heard this position is much more practical and more sensual than… well, y'know… read some other fanfics and you'll know what I mean. Fun fact: this was actually practiced by gay men in ancient Greece (Yay, Wikipedia~) I really hope I did an okay job with this; reviews would benefit me greatly as a writer. I thrive on criticism, and I always need some tips on how to make my writing better, like what you liked/disliked about the story, whether I could be stronger in some places, etc. **

**Thanks, guys and gals. **


End file.
